Double Edged Sword
by Battousai1
Summary: Kenshin travels back in time to rescue yahiko from the evil naraku. Kenshin/inuyasha crossover. Yo i have another story on fictionpress.net called A Warrior's Tale. so if ya like this youll love that. Sry chapter 9 will be up soon ive been busy R
1. the mystery of the kyoto shrine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha. Maigonoyoru is original.  
  
DOUBLE EDGED SWORD  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Mystery of the Kyoto Shrine  
  
"Yahiko, you should never turn your back on an opponent when you are in armed combat." Miss Kaoru said as she lunged at him with her wooden sword.  
  
She swung her sword, hitting Yahiko in the head.  
  
"OW, that hurt." Yahiko said grasping his head.  
  
"Well if you're not going to take the fight seriously, then you are going to get hurt." Kaoru said as she placed her sword on the ground.  
  
"Well how do expect me to take this seriously when you refuse to let me use a real sword?" Yahiko said as he ran into the Dojo to find Kenshin's reversed blade sword. "This is the weapon of a swordsman, not these wooden swords" Yahiko said as he threw his wooden sword on the floor on the ground and ran to find Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko ran down to the river, where Miss Kaoru always sent Kenshin to fetch water. He was there under the tree sleeping. As Yahiko approached Kenshin woke and stood up.  
  
"Did you get into another argument with Miss Kaoru, Yahiko?" Kenshin said as he laid his bucket of water on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't understand why I can't train with a real sword instead of these wooden swords." Yahiko said as he walked over and handed the reversed blade sword to Kenshin.  
  
"I don't think you are ready for a real sword." Kenshin said patting Yahiko on the head. "Even if you were ready, you have sworn your loyalty to the Kami-a-kashine style, and they don't believe in using real swords." Kenshin said as he started to walk.  
  
"Where are you going Kenshin?" Yahiko asked as he ran to catch up.  
  
"I have to go to the weapons shop, to get a new sheath. This one is getting old." Kenshin said as he walked onto the main road.  
  
"Which shop are you going to?" Yahiko asked still following him.  
  
"I'm going to the one right outside of town. You know the one right next to that shrine." Kenshin said walking into the forest. "I know a shortcut."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile a dark figure appeared in the shrine right outside Kyoto.  
  
"Lord Naraku will be pleased. My new abilities are working perfectly." The figure said with a wide grin on his face. "Now even time is mine to command. I Maigonoyoru will be the ruler of time and space." The figure said as he walked around, exploring his new surroundings.  
  
Maigonoyoru was a tall man with a large sword that was about 6 feet long.  
  
He walked around the shrine exploring. He looked at the statues and the structure of the shrine trying to figure out where he was.  
  
His eyes flashed red as he sensed someone approaching. He leapt up to the second floor and hid up in the girders. Kenshin and Yahiko emerged from the bushes next to the shrine.  
  
"Wow, what is this thing?" Yahiko said as he walked into the shrine and looked around.  
  
Yahiko stood in front of a relatively large ball of energy. It was pulsating perfectly synchronous with Yahiko's movements. The ball was about 10 high and was black with blue swirls spiraling towards the center of the ominous ball.  
  
"It is a ball of energy." Kenshin said as he walked into the shrine.  
  
The shrine was dark and all the candles had been blown out. The shrine had three floors and was very damp and dingy. It always gave Yahiko the creeps when he walked past here.  
  
Kenshin walked around the object. He watched it pulsate as he moved.  
  
"Kenshin, maybe you shouldn't stand too close to it." Yahiko said cautiously.  
  
When Kenshin moved away from the object Maigonoyoru jumped off the second floor girders swinging his sword at Kenshin. Kenshin pulled out his sword with lightning speed and blocked all of the strikes.  
  
"So you do have some skills." Maigonoyoru said as he ran at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin side stepped him. Maigonoyoru ran to Yahiko and grabbed him taking him into the swirl.  
  
"YAHIKO!!" Kenshin screamed as Yahiko disappeared into the swirl of energy. "I have to follow him." Kenshin said as he dove in to the portal. 


	2. another place, another time

A/N: Well that was an interesting beginning wasn't it? In this chapter, I will introduce the first Inuyasha characters. PLEASE 

R&R.

**_Chapter 2: Another place, another time_**

Kenshin awoke in the middle of a forest. He got up and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked himself out loud. Suddenly he was snapped out of thought by a scream. 

"KAZA-NO-KIZU." The voice screamed from the outside of the forest. 

Kenshin moved slowly towards the voice. He started to hear more voices.

"Inuyasha, nice job." A women's voice said.

"Yeah, good job Inuyasha." Another voice said, only this time it was a man's voice.

"Feh, I'm just doing what I do best." The first voice replied.

Kenshin crept through the brushes and finally reached the source of the voices. He peered over the top of the bushes and saw two men, a giant cat, two women and a small child. 

"I sense someone." Inuyasha said as he looked around. 

"I got him!" One of the women said as she threw a very large boomerang at the bush where Kenshin is in. "Hiriakotsu!" She screamed when she released the boomerang.

Kenshin leapt out of the bushes and pulled out his sword. With lightning speed he cut the Hiriakotsu in half. He landed in front of Inuyasha. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"My name is Kenshin." Kenshin said as he got up and stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes.    

"My name is Kagome, So what were you doing in the bushes watching us?" Kagome said as if to stop the fighting.        

"I'll tell you the whole story" Kenshin said as he sheathed his sword.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 minutes later

"So that is how it happened" Kenshin said in conclusion as he started to look around.

"There is no Kyoto yet, are you telling me that you are from the future?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"Well I am from the Meiji era." Kenshin said as he leapt to a branch of a tree to get a better look around.

"Yeah, you are from the future. Right now you are in the feudal era." Kagome said as she approached the tree. 

"Wow, this is amazing! I always wanted to know what it was like back in this time." Kenshin said as he jumped out of the tree.

"Well this time isn't that great; we have to deal with a demon named Naraku. And even worse now he has a new detachment named Maigonoyoru, who is said to be able to travel through time." Inuyasha said as he jumped up onto the same branch that Kenshin got off of.

"Demons?! Are you telling me that there are demons in this time?!" Kenshin said in astonishment.

"Yeah. What, There are no demons in your time?" Inuyasha said as he turned to face the setting sun.

"No, they are only legends." Kenshin said as he too turned to face the sun.

"Well, now that we seem to be communicating normally, let me introduce our group." Kagome said as she turned to face the group. "This is Miroku, this is Shippou, this is Kirara, and the woman whose boomerang you cut in half is Sango."

"Nice to meet you." Miroku, Shippou, and Sango said in unison.  

 "Well it's nice to meet you too." Kenshin said with a nod. "So this Maigonoyoru can travel through time? The man, who kidnapped my friend Yahiko, was the one who created the portal that sent me here." Kenshin said as he started to yawn. 

"So maybe we are after the same person." Kagome said as she started to unpack her sleeping bag.

"Maybe." Kenshin said with another yawn.

"Would you like to travel with us? Just until you find your friend?" Kagome said as she started to get into her sleeping bag. 

"We don't need him." Inuyasha said as he turned to glare into Kenshin's eyes.

"Be quite." Kagome said in anger, "Stop being so annoying and go to sleep."

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the trunk of the tree to go to sleep 

The rest of the group sat in their respective places in the camping area and went to sleep. All but Kenshin. He sat thinking about his situation and what he was going to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A dark figure appeared in the bushes right outside of the camp. It walked around to where Kenshin was standing and held up a long sword. 

"I have come to do what I wasn't able to do in the future." Maigonoyoru said as he stepped out of the shadows. 

"Why did you take Yahiko?" Kenshin said as he turned to face Maigonoyoru. 

"Well, it won't matter now, will it? You are going to DIE." Maigonoyoru said as he started to run at Kenshin swinging his long sword.

Kenshin pulled out his sword and blocked all the strikes. Maigonoyoru lunged forward and swung his sword again. Kenshin attempted to block it but when the two swords collided the force snapped Kenshin's reverse blade in half. 

"Now that you don't have your weapon, you will die." Maigonoyoru said as he came in for the final strike.

Maigonoyoru's sword was blocked by Inuyasha's sword, the Tetsuseiga. Inuyasha backed up and fired a kaza-no-kizu directly at Maigonoyoru. 

"I will be back for you." Maigonoyoru said as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn, he got away." Inuyasha said as he sheathed his Tetsuseiga and walked back over to his tree to go back to sleep.

"I have to stop him if I'm going to get Yahiko back." Kenshin thought as he laid up against the tree to get some much needed sleep.  


	3. New Beginnings

A/N: So how did you like the second chapter? Don't worry it will get more interesting.

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

****

Kenshin awoke in the late afternoon and the Inuyasha gang was up eating lunch. When Kenshin stood up the gang stopped and looked at him. 

"Don't stop for m-" The gang continued eating before Kenshin could even finish his sentence. 

"Do you want some Ramen, Kenshin?" Kagome said as she held up a can of noodles.

"Why are you giving him the Ramen? You know that's all mine." Inuyasha said getting up glaring at Kagome. 

"Inuyasha. Osuwari!" Kagome said as Inuyasha's face splat against the ground.

"Haha that never gets old." Miroku said as he ate a piece of squid.

Kenshin walked over to Inuyasha who was just starting to get up off the ground.

"Inuyasha, thank you for saving me last night. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to block that attack." Kenshin said as he gave Inuyasha a hand at getting up off the ground.

"Don't mention it. I was just doing what I do best." Inuyasha said as he sat down and picked up his can of noodles.

Kenshin walked over to the two pieces of his reverse blade that lay there on the ground just outside camp. He almost shed a tear as he began to think of all that he had been through with this sword. From his days as Battousai the manslayer to his days in Kyoto training at Miss Kaoru's dojo. Kenshin picked up the pieces and walked back to where everyone was eating.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without my sword." Kenshin said to everyone.

"Why don't you get it fixed?" Sango said as she laid down the bowl of noodles she was eating.

"Yeah get it fixed." Shippou said as if he had come up with the idea.

"You can take it to Totosei." Kagome said as she stood up, "He can fix it and even make it more powerful then it already was."

"And it must have been pretty powerful to cut my Hiraikotsu in half." Sango said as she looked at the pieces of the broken boomerang, "I am going to get this fixed by him as well, I am sure he can fix this too."

"Well this Totosei sounds like an interesting person. Will you take me to meet him?" Kenshin said as he placed the two pieces of the sword into his sheath.

"Ill take you to him." Inuyasha said as he approached Kenshin, "You better be able to run fast, because I'm not slowing down for you." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Don't worry about me, I'm pretty fast." Kenshin said as he started to run in place.

"Ok let's get going, it's a long way to Totosei's place." Inuyasha said as he began to run in the direction of Totosei's place.

Kenshin gave chase to Inuyasha and caught up with him with surprising speed. Both Inuyasha and Kenshin disappeared into the dark forest as the others went back their meals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Maigonoyoru appeared up the path from where Inuyasha and Kenshin were. He turned to face a figure which was hidden in the forest. The figure slowly stepped out of the darkness to reveal a female wolf demon. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders. She had green eyes and was wearing an outfit similar to Kouga's except that it was white. 

"I want you to kill them. I don't care if Naraku wants them alive." Maigonoyoru said to the figure.

 "It won't be a problem." The wolf demon said as she jumped and disappeared into the dark sky.

A/N: so how was that? It gets better in the next chapter. Please R&R.


	4. The New Sword and Its Amazing Powers

A/N: Well I now my chapters are really short but there will be a lot of them. There will some fighting in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: The New Sword and Its Amazing Powers  
  
"Wow, this Totosei lives quit a ways away." Kenshin said as he sat down to catch his breath.  
  
"It is right over the next hill. When we get there it should be about 3 days until he can finish fixing your sword and Sango's boomerang." Inuyasha said as he started to run over the hill.  
  
"Ok I'm coming." Kenshin said as he got up and started running after Inuyasha.  
  
Kenshin and Inuyasha reached the top of the hill and looked down. They saw a huge lava pit. In the center was Totosei's house which wasn't really a house but a giant demon head. Totosei was inside crafting a new sword.  
  
"OLD MAN!" Inuyasha yelled into the huge head.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?!" Totosei yelled back with frustrated anger, "I'm just finishing up making this new sword, and if I guess right its power will rival that of Tetsuseiga."  
  
"What? Rival my Tetsuseiga? That's impossible." Inuyasha said with a grunt.  
  
Inuyasha whipped out Tetsuseiga and hit Totosei on the head with the back end of it. Totosei developed a small welt on his head where he was hit.  
  
"So, can you fix my sword?" Kenshin said as he handed Totosei the two broken pieces of the reverse blade.  
  
"Yes, this shouldn't be hard to fix but I will need three days." Totosei said as he placed the sword on the rock table.  
  
"Well nothing to do now but wait." Inuyasha said as he sat down to take a nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A wolf demon came speeding over the hill and ran down over the lava. She stood right in front of Totosei's home. Her long brown hair waved in the wind as a ball of blue energy swirled and formed in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed into the hut, "I have been sent here to kill you and that swordsman with you."  
  
"Well you just try it." Inuyasha said as he rushed out of the hut.  
  
"My name is Asuyomika and you will feel the sting of my energy whip." Asuyomika said as the ball of energy transformed into a long whip.  
  
"Ok let's see who wins, your energy whip or my Tetsuseiga." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his Tetsuseiga.  
  
Asuyomika leapt into the air and started spinning her whip. She whipped it forward but Inuyasha blocked it with the Tetsuseiga. Inuyasha came in for a strike but had his strike pushed away easily by Asuyomika's claws. She leapt into the air and fired a blue energy ball at Inuyasha which knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Damn! She's strong. Kenshin why don't you do something besides just sit there and watch?" Inuyasha said to Kenshin as he started to get up off the ground.  
  
"Well, I really can't do much against her without my sword." Kenshin said as he ran into the hut to grab one of the many swords Totosei has in his hut.  
  
"Here, use this one I just made it, it's really strong. If you can use its ultimate attack. The [1]Shenketsu." Totosei said as he handed Kenshin the [2]Densatsuken.  
  
"Thank you, I will use this sword well." Kenshin said as he ran out to help Inuyasha.  
  
Asuyomika threw the badly injured Inuyasha into the air and fired multiple energy blasts into his back. Inuyasha landed and held up his Tetsuseiga, ready to use the Kaza-no-Kizu. Asuyomika sent out her whip, wrapping it around Inuyasha's sword and yanking it out of his hands.  
  
"Now your mine!" Asuyomika yelled as she charged up for one more energy blast, "I'm putting a lot of energy into this one. You don't stand a chance!"  
  
The blast grew to an enormous size and Asuyomika through it right at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't move, he was too badly injured from the beating. He, for one of the first times in his life felt true fear.  
  
"I've lost" Inuyasha said as the ball approached him.  
  
"Not yet!" Kenshin yelled as he jumped in front of the blast and raised his sword, "Shenketsu!!" Kenshin screamed as he swung his sword.  
  
His sword sent out a red slash of energy, similar to the Kaza-no-Kizu. The slash collided with the ball and went right through it. It was heading right for Asuyomika.  
  
"Damn! Just you wait I'll be back." Asuyomika snarled as she leapt into the air and disappeared.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Inuyasha said reluctantly.  
  
"Don't mention it. Now we're even." Kenshin said as he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Wow, you had no trouble at all mastering the Densatsuken's ultimate attack." Totosei said as he emerged from his hut, "I want you to keep that sword, I know you will use it well."  
  
"Thank you, I will make good use of this sword." Kenshin said as he walked into the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 3 days later  
  
"Thanks old man, for fixing the sword and the boomerang." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hut and started up the hill.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the new sword too." Kenshin said as he ran to catch up with Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in the forest right near where Inuyasha and Kenshin were, Maigonoyoru and Asuyomika appeared.  
  
"How could you not finish them off?" Maigonoyoru said as his eyes flashed red.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. It was that sword." Asuyomika pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We will get them next time." Maigonoyoru said as he faded into the dark forest.  
----------------------- [1] Shenketsu Means destructive wave [2] Densatsuken means legendary sword 


	5. The Legendary Battousai

A/N: So, how did you like chapter 4? I had my first fight scene. Don't worry as the story progresses the fight scenes will get better.  
  
Chapter 5: The Legendary Battousai  
  
By the time Inuyasha and Kenshin got back to the camp it was dark and everyone was sleeping. Inuyasha walked over to the tree and leapt up to the first branch. Kenshin followed and sat underneath the tree. They both were silent. Inuyasha was the first to speak.  
  
"So, what's your story?" Inuyasha said as he stared up at the stars.  
  
"Well, in my time, I'm quite famous, that I am. I used to be a manslayer. I killed for the Meiji government, when they were trying to gain power." Kenshin said as he pulled out his new sword.  
  
"You don't seem like a manslayer." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Kenshin.  
  
"Well, I'm reformed now. I don't like to kill. That's why I started using a reverse blade." Kenshin said as he started swinging the Densatsuken. "But, when I get really angry that old manslayer part of me comes out, and at those moments I hate myself." Kenshin said as he sheathed his sword and sat down. "The last time I was like that was when Miss Kaoru was kidnapped, I almost killed the guy who took her." Kenshin said as he leaned against the tree.  
  
"Well I used to be like, that killing innocent people and always trying to steal the Shikon jewel but then Kikyou came and I didn't want to be that way anymore." Inuyasha said as he leaned back against the tree to get some sleep, "Don't forget there are demon's here not just humans so don't restrain yourself from killing."  
  
"I won't. I know what I have to do." Kenshin said as he too closed his eyes to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Naraku's castle Naraku looked in on the conversation through Kanna's mirror. He smirked when he came up with new plan.  
  
"So, he doesn't like being evil. Well, we are just going to have to make him get in touch with his evil side. Maigonoyoru I want you to travel forward in time and kidnap this Miss Kaoru." Naraku said as he turned to face Maigonoyoru who was accompanied by Asuyomika.  
  
"Yes lord Naraku." Maigonoyoru said as he disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Kenshin's time Miss Kaoru was busy sweeping the dojo. She stopped and backed up against the wall. She slowly slide down the wall and sat on the floor.  
  
"What could have possibly happened to Kenshin and Yahiko?" Miss Kaoru asked herself out loud as she turned to see Sano walk into the dojo holding his recently repaired sword.  
  
"What is the matter, Kaoru?" Sano asked as he approached her.  
  
"I'm worried about Kenshin and Yahiko." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Don't be worried about them." Sano said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah, don't be worried about them. You should worry about yourself." Maigonoyoru said as he stepped out of the shadows and walked into the light.  
  
"Who are you?" Sano asked as he stepped forward and raised his sword.  
  
"All you need to know is that I am an enemy of your swordsman friend." Maigonoyoru said as he walked towards Miss Kaoru, "I am going to bring you to him."  
  
Maigonoyoru lunged forward and grabbed Miss Kaoru. He ran out of the Dojo and opened a portal outside. He leapt through. Sano ran out of the dojo just in time to see him leap through. Sano took a minute to examine the strange ball. He decided that the best thing for him to do was to follow them. Sano jumped through the portal and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maigonoyoru appeared back at Naraku's castle with Miss Kaoru and Sano. He turned to look at Sano and immediately, before Sano could react, Maigonoyoru had knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Well done Maigonoyoru." Naraku said as he stood up from the throne he was sitting in, "Now I want you and Asuyomika to bring the woman and these two men to Kenshin. Make sure he realizes how serious this is." Naraku said as he turned to face Yahiko who was incased in a red energy bubble.  
  
"You just wait till Kenshin catches you. He is gonna kill you!" Yahiko yelled from inside the bubble.  
  
"Well, we will just have to see about that." Naraku said as he sat back down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kenshin woke up Inuyasha and Kagome were up eating breakfast and Sango and Miroku were off with Shippou getting water.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked when she saw Kenshin.  
  
"No thank you, but I appreciate you asking, that I do." Kenshin said as he walked over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him.  
  
"So tell me about this Miss Kaoru that Inuyasha was telling me about." Kagome said as she moved closer to Kenshin. "Are you? You know what I mean." Kagome said with a wink.  
  
"Eh...eh heh.Well I haven't really thought about that." Kenshin said nervously.  
  
Suddenly everyone went silent. Inuyasha got up and started smelling the air.  
  
"They're coming." Inuyasha said as he pulled out Tetsuseiga. "Right." Kenshin said with a nod.  
  
"Hello boys." Asuyomika said with a wink.  
  
Maigonoyoru ran out of the forest followed by three floating red bubbles. One contained Yahiko, another contained Sano, and the third contained Miss Kaoru.  
  
"How do you like our new toys?" Asuyomika said as she formed her energy whip.  
  
"You will fight us now or they die." Maigonoyoru said as he held up his sword.  
  
"Kenshin help me!" Miss Kaoru yelled through the bubble.  
  
"I will try." Kenshin said as he lunged forward and attacked Maigonoyoru.  
  
Maigonoyoru blocked Kenshin's attack and countered with a strike of his own. Kenshin jumped back to avoid the attack, only to get hit in the back with Asuyomika's whip. Inuyasha leapt into the air and fired a Kaza-No-Kizu directly at Asuyomika. Asuyomika turned and formed a huge energy ball in her hand and threw it at the Kaza-No-Kizu canceling it out.  
  
Maigonoyoru backed out of the fight to watch Asuyomika take on them both. He formed a large energy ball in his hand and fired it at Inuyasha and Kenshin who were both knocked to the ground.  
  
"We win. Now we get to torture your friends." Maigonoyoru said as he formed an energy ball in his hand and pointed it at Miss Kaoru.  
  
Just as he was about to fire the ball and arrow hit his hand, destroying the energy ball. Maigonoyoru turned to where the arrow was fired from to see Kagome standing there holding her bow.  
  
"I won't let you hurt them." Kagome said as she put another arrow on her bow and drew it back.  
  
"Come on little girl, let's see what you've got." Asuyomika said as she whipped the bow and arrow out of Kagome hands then ran up and knocked Kagome to the ground.  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh yeah." Maigonoyoru said as he turned towards the three captives and started to fire electricity at Miss Kaoru.  
  
The beam hit Miss Kaoru causing her to scream. Kenshin stood up. He had his head lowered.  
  
"Stop it!" Kenshin said as a tear fell to the ground.  
  
"Or what?" Maigonoyoru said with a laugh.  
  
"Ill kill you!" Kenshin said as he raised his head.  
  
His eyes were gold and their piercing stare gazed right into Maigonoyoru's soul. For the first time Maigonoyoru felt fear.  
  
A/N: Well it was a bit of a cliffhanger but I will conclude this in the next chapter. Please R&R. 


	6. The Unleashing

A/N: Well here is the conclusion to the cliffhanger in the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: The Unleashing  
  
"You are going to pay." Kenshin said as he took a step towards Maigonoyoru.  
  
"So this is your evil side." Maigonoyoru said as he pulled out his sword, "Let's see what you've got"  
  
Maigonoyoru lunged forward and swung his sword. With lighting speed Kenshin circled around Maigonoyoru.  
  
"How d-did you-? Where d-did you get that kind of speed?" Maigonoyoru said in amazement.  
  
"I'll make you pay" Kenshin said as he brought down his sword with speed no mortal could see, slashing off Maigonoyoru's left arm.  
  
Maigonoyoru dropped down on to his knees and clutched at the bloody stump where his arm once was. Kenshin wasn't done yet. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down. Maigonoyoru blocked the attack with a ball of energy formed in his hand. Kenshin jumped backwards and landed in front of Asuyomika. Asuyomika leapt into the air.  
  
"Energy Flare!" Asuyomika screamed as she brought her hands together and fired a gigantic beam of energy at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin energized his blood covered sword. He raised it above his head.  
  
"Blood Slash!" Kenshin yelled as he swung his sword releasing a red slash of energy that canceled out Asuyomika's Beam.  
  
Asuyomika landed on the ground and ran to a safe distance. She watched him walk over to Maigonoyoru who was now trying to get up. Maigonoyoru stood up and started firing energy balls repeatedly at Kenshin, who simply walked towards him knocking them away with his sword. Kenshin leapt up into the air and brought his sword down on Maigonoyoru, cutting Maigonoyoru's body in half. The two bloody halves fell down next to the severed arm. Kenshin stood over the body and dipped his sword in the blood, turning the swords blade red. Kenshin backed away from the bloody body and turned to face Asuyomika. He began to power up his sword. Asuyomika had a look of terror, pure and indescribable terror on her face. She then leapt into the air and disappeared.  
  
"Well for someone who doesn't like to kill, you sure had no problem killing him." Inuyasha said as he started to get up off the ground. Kenshin didn't respond. He just walked over to Miss Kaoru. She looked at his face. His eyes were empty and his expression was blank.  
  
"Kenshin your scar is bleeding." Kaoru said as she touched his face.  
  
Kenshin grabbed her arm and pushed it away. He starred at her with his blank face.  
  
"Kenshin why are you like this? I hate seeing you like this." Miss Kaoru said as she stood up and backed away from Kenshin, "I want you to stop this."  
  
Kenshin backed up and sheathed his sword and his eyes turned from a blood red to a light purple.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kenshin said as he bowed to Miss Kaoru.  
  
"MAN, you kicked ass." Inuyasha said as he walked up to Kenshin. "They were nothing to you."  
  
"I should not have lost control." Kenshin said as he walked over to the tree and sat down underneath it.  
  
"Yeah, but if you didn't lose control then we would all be dead." Sano said as he walked over and patted Kenshin on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, I feel better, that I do." Kenshin said as he closed his eyes to take a much needed nap.  
  
"Wow, are you a real demon?" Yahiko said as he walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"No, he is only a half demon." Kagome answered in place of Inuyasha.  
  
This caused Inuyasha to glare at Kagome. Kagome shot back the same glare at Inuyasha.  
  
"Wench, why do you always do that?" Inuyasha said as he went nose to nose with Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha.Osuwari!" Kagome said as Inuyasha's face went straight into the ground. Miss Kaoru couldn't help but giggle when she saw this.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou walked back into camp carrying three buckets of water.  
  
"So what happened here? It looks like a battle field." Miroku said as he looked at the craters in the ground.  
  
"Ill tell you" Kagome said as she walked over to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (5 minutes later)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kenshin has an evil side? Wow." Sango said as she walked over to put down the bucket of water.  
  
Miroku looked around and noticed Miss Kaoru. Miroku ran over to her and held her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Miss, would you bear my child?" Miroku said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"What?!" Kaoru said as she slapped him across the face.  
  
"I like her." Sango said as he turned to face Miss Kaoru.  
  
A/N: So how did you like the first death in the story? Well I'll update soon. 


	7. Freind or Foe

A/N: I'm not ignoring my reviews but I will go back and change those things that I messed up on (i.e. Kenshin having the wrong color eyes in Battousai mode and his little OOC moments)  
  
Chapter 7: Friend of Foe  
  
Naraku stood up and walked over to Asuyomika who was standing next to Kanna.  
  
"I want you to bring him to our side." Naraku said as he pointed to Kanna's mirror which had a picture of Kouga on it, "I want you to use your "assets" to lure him to our side."  
  
"Consider it done lord Naraku." Asuyomika stated as she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga walked out of the dark forest and observed the scenery around him. It was beautiful. A meadow of rolling hills that looked like it stretched on for days. The grass swayed in a gentle breeze. The sun was rising and the light reflected off the dew. It made the ground sparkle like thousands of tiny stars. He walked out into the meadow and smelled the air. He caught the scent another wolf demon approaching. Kouga got ready for an attack. His eyes narrowed and concentrated in the direction where the smell was coming from. Out of the bushes popped a female wolf demon.  
  
"Who are you and why are you following me" Kouga said in a threatening voice.  
  
The female demon walked up to him seductively. Kouga's jaw dropped for a split second until he regained his composure. She walked up and stopped next to him. She put her hand on his cheek and slid it down to his chest. Kouga just stood there dumbfounded by this beautiful female he saw in front of him.  
  
This demon reminded him of Ayamae. The thought of Ayamae made him feel overjoyed. He felt a strange closeness to this demon, even though he had never met this demon before. This false sense of security probably led to what happened next.  
  
"My name is Asuyomika and I would love to be with you Kouga." Asuyomika said as she sat down.  
  
At this Kouga was surprised. His face showed a mixture of surprise and cockiness. He saw Ayamae in this new demon and that is why he gave in. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you want to be with me?" Kouga said as he kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Because I love you." Asuyomika said with a fake look of innocence on her face.  
  
Kouga was shocked. How could someone he never met before love him? He knew that he couldn't do anything with this female because Kagome was his women.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Kouga said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"I want just one kiss, that's all." Asuyomika said in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Ok, just one." Kouga said as he came close to her.  
  
Asuyomika's soft lips came in contact with Kouga's and as soon at that happened Kouga began to feel weird. His mind was clouded with evil thoughts. He had visions of him going through villages killing innocent people. Just killing for no reason. When she was done Asuyomika backed away with a look of accomplishment on her face.  
  
"I have done it." She said with a proud look on her face. "Not bad." She said as she licked her lips.  
  
Kouga's eyes were red and his teeth looked sharper and more vicious then before. His lips were pulled back into a wicked snarl.  
  
"Now all you will do is follow orders from Naraku." Asuyomika said as she led him back into the dark forest.  
  
A/N: Sorry short chapter. I will update as soon as possible. And I thank all of you who are sticking with me through my first fan fic. The next chapter of 'Double Edged Sword' is "The Corruption of Power." 


	8. The Corruption of Power

A/N: And here it is the long awaited 8th chapter. Yeah it has been a long time since I posted my last chapter. But I have been very busy and I was sick for awhile so here it is. I think you will like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: The corruption of power  
  
Kenshin woke up and walked to edge of the cliff just outside of the camp. Kenshin realized that he has seemed to be very tired lately, ever since this ordeal started. He stood there starring at the stars and thinking about his situation and how he could get back to his own time. He had no reason to be here anymore but his only link to his time was now dead. Inuyasha was sitting up against the tree. He looked like he was sleeping but he wasn't, he was also up thinking. Inuyasha felt a kind of respect for Kenshin. Inuyasha as stubborn as he is is not normally the kind of person to respect anyone but he respected Kenshin. He saw how Kenshin reacted to this situation and he was surprised by it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When morning came Kagome and Kaoru decided that they needed to go take a bath. They started to gather the brushes, soup and shampoo out of Kagome's bag.  
  
"If you need us, we will be taking a bath in the lake." Kagome announced to the rest of the gang, who were still sleeping.  
  
Upon hearing Kagome say this Miroku woke up. He waited for Kagome and Kaoru to walk over the hill then he started to follow them. He followed them all the way to the lake. His eyes lit up as they started to undress. Kagome and Kaoru stepped into the lake and began to wash themselves. Miroku crept closer and finally settled behind a rock that was right next to the lake. He had a huge grin on his face as he watched them wash. Just as this was happening Sango was waking up and starting to walk off towards the lake, Kirara followed right behind her. Miroku was having the time of his life watching Kagome and Kaoru until Sango arrived. She noticed what Miroku was doing she snuck up behind him and smashed her Hiraikotsu over the back of his head. Miroku's face smashed against the rock he was hiding behind.  
  
"Well, that's what you get for being so perverted." Sango said as she pulled him out from behind the rock, "It looks like you had an uninvited guest."  
  
"Was he there the whole time?" Kaoru said as she walked over to put on her clothes.  
  
"Yeah, he was hiding behind there watching you two." Sango said as she stepped on his head.  
  
"Well, if you are going to be here for awhile you will have to get used to his perversion, Kaoru." Kagome said as she got out of the lake and started to put on her clothes. I sense a jewel shard in the forest, and its approaching fast."  
  
Suddenly a gigantic creature came out of the forest. It had sharp fangs and long bloodstained claws. It looked at Kagome and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Give me you jewel shards or I will destroy you." It said in an evil tone.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled back at it.  
  
"Then I will kill you and take them from you." It said as it ran towards Kagome.  
  
Right as it was about to reach her Kenshin leapt out of the forest, sword in hand. He landed in front of Kagome.  
  
"You will leave Miss Kagome alone, that you will." Kenshin said as he stepped up to the creature. "I'll just have to kill you as well." The creature said as it lunged at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin leapt to the side and got into his Battou-jutsu stance. He ran forward with god like speed taking the creature's head off with one thunderous blow.  
  
"Are you ok Miss Kagome, Miss Kaoru, Miss Sango?" Kenshin said with worry.  
  
"We're fine." They said in unison. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was on top of a hill with Jakkan and Rin. He stopped walking and looked to the sky.  
  
"Do you sense that, Jakkan?" Sesshoumaru said as he flexed his claws.  
  
"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru. A storm is approaching." Jakkan said as he turned to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"There is a powerful force about to be awakened. I can sense it." Sesshoumaru said as his eyes turned red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga entered Naraku's throne room led by Asuyomika. Kouga stepped up and bowed down in front of Naraku.  
  
"You have done your job well Asuyomika." Naraku said as he stood up and walked over to Kouga. "I will give you great power Kouga, so you can destroy Inuyasha." Naraku said as he raised his hand in the air.  
  
Suddenly, Kanna and Kagura stared to fade. They turned into swirls of red energy and the energy converged in the palm of Naraku's raised hand. Naraku smirked as the energy formed into a luminous ball.  
  
"This is the power I have for you." Naraku said as he pointed his hand at Kouga and fired the ball at him, "I know you have a lot of hidden power inside of you. I can feel it. Maybe this will help you get it out."  
  
The ball entered Kouga's body through his chest and he collapsed. He started to breath heavy. His back arched and his muscles started to bulge. His fangs extended till they were pushing out his mouth and his eyes turned a sickening red. His body grew in size. His sharp talons grew to large thick points and he was surrounded by a dark aura. His mind was filled with hate and clouded with violence. Images of death and destruction played over and over in his head driving him to the brink of insanity. Finally he snapped. His head throbbed and he felt like slicing his sharp claws into his head just to bring the images to an end. He let out a blood curdling scream that made even Naraku shudder. Kouga lunged at Asuyomika. He grabbed her around the waist with his huge hands and through her against the wall. She let out a scream with was drowned out by Kouga's terrible roar. His hand then wrapped itself around her head. He slowly squeezed it until he crushed it with a sickening crunch. He licked the blood off his hand and turned towards Naraku. His face showed a look of pure hatred for all. Hatred so great that Naraku, one of the most evil beings on the planet, was frightened.  
  
A/N: So, how did you like that chapter? I'll be posting my next chapter soon. Till then please R&R. 


End file.
